A communication session among endpoints may involve a conference bridge. Each endpoint sends a stream of information to the conference bridge. The conference bridge mixes the streams and transmits the mixed streams back to the endpoints to distribute the information.
The endpoints participating in the communication session may be identified to the other endpoints of the session. Known techniques for identifying the endpoints include announcing identifiers of the users of the endpoints. These known techniques, however, are not satisfactory in certain situations. It is generally desirable to have satisfactory techniques in certain situations.